Little Liar
by Mrs.MarvoloRiddle
Summary: "Rebekah." he saluted with a serious expression. "Jason." I returned, trying not to show any emotion. There was a moment of silence until he reached out and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine.


**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I am new at writing TV Shows' fanfics so please bear with me. I also wanted to apologize if the prologue seems a little rushed but I really want to get to the main part of the story. I don't own anything but my OC: Rebekah (Beck) Hawthorne.**

**ATTENTION: The following story will probably contain SPOILERS to the books/episodes of PLL.**

_Rosewood, Pennsylvania_

We were all in Spencer's Barn, drinking and having fun. We had been cracking jokes and gossiping, enjoying our time reunited. Music was blaring through the barn quite loudly, trying to drain the sounds of the storm, but no one seemed to mind. We were already in our pajamas, waiting for Ali when suddenly, the lights and the music turned off.

"What happened?" asked Emily, beating me.

Aria and I turned on our flashlights.

Spencer waved it off. "It must be the storm." Spencer always went for the logical answers.

How I wished it was only the storm because I had once seen a movie where there was a storm and the lights went out so the girl in the movie went outside to investigate only to be killed by some sort of psycho.

There was a creaking sound.

"Something's out there." Aria whispered.

_Please, no._

The door of the barn slowly opened with a creaking sound, making my heart skip a beat.

_Please, please, no._

"Guys..." Hanna was starting to get scared, I don't blame her, I was already scared as hell.

We all got up and slowly walked towards the door. This is such a bad idea. I'm almost sure that the girls mirrored my expression, utter panic. As we walk closer, a glass noise blared and we screamed, but kept on walking towards the door.

"Gotcha!" Ali came in and scared us, making all of us scream.

"Aah!"

I bet she really enjoyed that because she started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, which it clearly wasn't.

"That's so not funny, Alison!" Spencer fake-reprimanded her.

"I thought it was hilarious girls." Alison stated and they all laughed, settling down on the sofas.

Alison always had that kind of power over us, if she laughed at something we had to laugh as well, if she hated someone we had to hate them as well, if she did something we had to do it as well. It was kind of a routine for us.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé?" Hanna asked with a smile, she was always so sweet.

Alison sighed. "Not yet."

Emily got comfortable on the chair nearest to her and I sat beside her on the floor. " I'm loving her new video." Emily stated really excited.

Alison smirked.

God, no. I knew that smirk very well, it was the I-know-something-about-you-that-you-don't-want-to-share-because-it's-a-secret-but-I-will-use-it-to-bother-you-anyways kind of smirk. How much I hated that smirk.

"Maybe a little too much, Em."

The girls giggled quietly, I just watched as Emily looked at the floor trying to hide her embarassement.

Was I missing something here?

I put my hand on her arm, smiling lightly at her to show her who's side I was on. I didn't need to know what was going on to know that she was feeling uncomfortable. She smiled shyly at me but still seemed embarrassed.

Alison then gave a glass to Aria. She looked at her.

"Your turn. Go on." Alison urged her with a mischievous smile.

Aria simply shrugged and started to gulp down the drink without a care in the world, it was kind of funny to watch though.

"Careful, Aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets." Spencer teased and this time I did laugh.

I loved when my friends and I teased each other. Well no, when they teased each other because I was way to shy to speak up or do something of the sort. I was always the shy one, I was always the boring one.

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up." I swear, I don't understand why Alison was so obsessed with secrets. I hated it when she found out my secrets, she always used them for blackmail in some sort of friendly and funny way, making my heart miss a beat everytime I feel threatened.

I rolled my eyes discretely but I think she saw me because she then filled another glass and gave it to me.

I gave her an unsure look.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you are afraid of spilling your secrets. Aren't we friends?" She mocked.

I stuttered "Y-yeah, but I-"

"But you what?" Was it me or she was becoming more hostile. "Is there something you don't want us to know? Something you don't want me to know? Oh, Rebekah, are you being a naughty girl and doing things you shouldn't?"

By that time she was already glaring daggers at me but the other girls didn't seem to mind or notice except for Emily who was still beside me.

"Ali, just leave her alone. Maybe she simply doesn't want to drink."

_Thanks, Em._

Even-though Emily tried to save my skin, Alison didn't seem to budge. She just kept glaring at me. She was always so determined and that was something I envied about her. She was never afraid to tell people what she thought and she always had that look that told you to just do as she said. I suppose that for a shy girl like me it was easier to want a leader but at some point in this "friendship" I sort of got tired of her bossing me around while I stuttered trying to say something back. I guess I was also a little afraid of her, she was like the Queen Bee, but not tonight. I had reached my limit.

So I glared right back at her.

At first, she looked surprised but after a few seconds she recovered and added a small smirk to her glaring.

"Aw, how cute. Little Becky wants to fight back. Such a shame she can't, she's too much of a coward to say something. Am I wrong?" By now all the girls were watching the exchange.

No, she was right. She knew me too well and she knew that I was too afraid she might share my biggest secret if I did something stupid, so I stayed quiet.

She grinned smugly.

"I thought so-"

"I'm done here. I'm tired of you treating me like one of your minions, I think I'll just leave and do myself a favor." I exploded causing Spencer to smirk lightly while Alison's back was turned to her.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes until Alison stood up, walked to the door and opened it. She pointed towards the door with her arm and said:

"Oh, please do."

I was way to shocked about the fact that she was turning my comment against me, that I couldnt utter a coherent reply.

"Huh?"

She simply grinned.

I took in a sharp breath and stood up, ignoring the girls' pleas and worried gazes. I walked towards the door trying to look calm while on the inside I was freaking out. I had just lost my only group of friends because of my stupid outburst.

As I walked out the door Alison gave me my backpack and whispered in my ear only loudly enough for me to hear. "And don't you even think about ever talking to Jason again or I'll tell everyone your stupid little secret, got it?"

I nodded silently and she grinned while closing the door.

I was left standing alone outside Spencer's barn in the middle of the night during a storm but I didn't care. I just started walking home, which was a few houses away, while going through everything in my head. Who was I going to hang out with at school? I had always been considered a loser because of my parents' strictness and lack of liberty towards me and I wasn't usually allowed to do much but Alison had somehow broken through my parents' barriers and convinced them that she would take good care of me. I don't understand how they believed in her, even worse, I don't understand how I believed her.

When I reached home I simply sat on the porch, too tired to face my parents just yet because I knew that as soon as I entered that door I would be drowned by questions about my behaviour and that sort of pissed me off.

_Should I let my parents know I was asked to leave because of my silly actions if they asked? Or should I lie?_ My mother would probably notice if I lied because she knew me too well, and my Dad probably would just nod his head but ignore me. I sometimes kind of felt like they didn't really care for me. I mean, most parents hug their children and ask them about their day while my parents never hugged me and just talked to me to tell me what I was doing wrong or to interrogate me.

Just then my phone beeped and to my dismay, I had a message from Jason. How would I tell him that I couldn't talk to him anymore? I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was always so nice to me and I couldn't bring myself to tell him what had happened.

The phone beeped again and I unblocked the screen.

**Jason:** _Hey, everything alright? I saw you walk pat my house and you sort of looked upset._

**Jason**:_ Want to talk about it?_

**Me:** _No, no. I'm perfectly fine. Don't you have anything to do?_

If Alison saw me I was going to be so dead.

**Jason:** _Well, I'm getting ready for a party but I was worried about you._

**Jason:** _Are you sure you don't want to talk?_

**Me:** _Yes._

**Jason:** _You know you can tell me everything, right?_

I had to do it now or I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to say what I said next.

**Me:**_ Just don't ever talk to me again._

**Jason:** _What? Why?_

A drop of water fell onto my phone and that's when I realized I was crying. Gosh, I was such a sensible person, no wonder the girls didn't stop Alison from getting me out: I wasn't worth it. And after ruining their night I also had to ruin Jason's night and he didn't have anything to do with what hapened earlier.

**Jason:** _Rebekah what happened?_

**Jason:**_ Beck?_

**Jason:** _What did I do?_

**Jason**: _Please tell me._

**Jason:** _Rebekah!_

**Jason:** _Rebekah!_

I was full-on crying by then and thanks to that I almost missed the sudden movement of the door to the house next to mine opening and a worried Jason striding his way towards me. I quickly stood up and headed for my door, trying to suppress the urge to turn back and run into his arms as he was calling my name. He was so worried yet he wasn't guilty of anything, I felt so bad.

As I almost reached the door his hand quickly shot up and grabbed my right arm in a firm but gentle grip which prevented me from escaping him. He turned me around but I didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Rebekah." he sounded pleading. "Rebekah, tell me what happened."

I was still trying to run away from him, I was only two steps away from the door but he wouldn't have any of that. I guess he got annoyed of my constant wriggling because he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed my other arm with his now free hand.

I still didn't give up.

"Rebekah. Look at me." he said. I didn't. "_Now_."

Slowly, I brought my eyes to rest on his. His eyes were tired and there was other emotion there that I couldn't understand.

"Now tell me, what happened?" he asked.

I didn't know what to answer, Alison would have killed me if I told anyone about how she had threatened me and I was left with only one believable excuse for my behaviour but I really didn't want to use it. It would break his heart.

"Rebekah..." his tone was warning now, he was losing his patience.

I sighed.

"I don't want to see you anymore Jason so please don't talk to me or ever come near me again." I stated with no emotion showing on my face.

He seemed hurt by that statement but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, that's sort of what I understood by the text you sent me." his voice was quiet yet still firm. " What I don't understand is why."

What I said next definitely hurt him, I could see it in his eyes.

"I grew tired of you." apart from the look in his eyes, he showed no reaction so I continued. "I realized how much of a douche bag you are and I think you are a waste of my time." he let o of my arms but still stood close to me. " I realized that you are a useless person, no wonder your parents always favored Alison." he simply took a step back but I still saw the doubt in his eyes as he thought if he should believe me or not. " I never really liked you, I was simply using you to make the boy I like jealous but you wouldn't understand the hints."

I think I screwed up on the final line because he knew perfectly well that I wasn't allowed to date.

"You're lying, you're a really bad liar. And your insults are shitty, you sort of just keep rambling and rambling and you stutter every time." he smirked as he took one step forward.

I was really hoping I wouldn't need to say what I now had in mind, but I had to.

"Jason," I started firmly. "I'm not lying and if you don't believe go ask your sister. You aren't worth my time so please just leave me alone. I hope you find a better friend but I'm tired of listening to your shit."

He was about to interrupt but I held my hand up and said " I wish I'd never met you." and without even looking at him to see his reaction I entered my house and slammed the door shut after me.


End file.
